docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MurphyWiki
=2014= Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Engine Nine, Feelin' Fine!.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) =2016= Hey there from Pokemonlover1 Hey, it is possible that you can completely finish the part "The Things Toys Didn't Want to Tell Doc Until the Song Performs" on the What's Going On? page? Pokemonlover1 (talk) 05:39, August 11, 2016 (UTC) :I like it when other people complete the part "The Things Toys Didn't Want to Tell Doc Until the Song Performs". If someone else can help us complete it. new Wikia I made my own Doc McStuffins Wikia cause the original owner is either in a leave of absence or quitted, the wikia here is too confusing so I'm making a true facts information for kids only. No changing it into non-made-up stuff. http://doc-mcstuffins.wikia.com/wiki/Doc_McStuffins_Wikia This is the new Doc Stuffins Wikia that I'm doing. Sock Account Do not create sock accounts in order to bypass your ban from Disney Wiki. I can tell this is your account, MurphWiki. Creating a new account to bypass your ban can get you into trouble and could jeopardize your chances of being allowed back in. If you don't want to risk that, then stay with this account and wait it out your ban like everybody else does.--Alex2424121 (talk) 07:40, September 26, 2016 (UTC) I noticed your conversation with one of the Disney Wiki administrators. ZanyDragon (talk) 12:57, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Got your message I received your message, MurphyWiki. Frankly, I'm not sure if what they're trying to say sounds a hundred percent clear. ZanyDragon (talk) 21:09, January 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm just calling out to other wiki users to replace me on Disney Wiki. - MurphyWiki 6:26, January 3, 2017 (UTC) =2017= Blocked You are so frustrating, MurphyWiki! You NEVER pay attention to anybody, you still upload FAR too many pictures when told NOT too, and you still haven't made an effort to do written work. At the top of it all it gets on my nerves and I can't take it ANYMORE!--Alex2424121 (talk) 08:32, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Hello, I'm Champ. It's nice to meet you! I just want to make sure, Can i edit and add new pages without asking for permission? I want to edit the Home page First then maybe i'll add Pages about Episodes & Characters. FanofRandom (talk) 18:26, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Sure! You can try on Disney Wiki. I am banned from that wiki for 7 months now. From January 17 to July 17. Can you please do the same thing with images? I was trying to add a bunch of images from Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital episodes "First Day of Med School", "Stuffy Gets His Scrubs", "Night Shift" and "Check Up Chilly", but Alex2424121 yelled at me to stop, then removed the images I added from these episodes off the Disney Wiki. I was so upset! So then Snowflower2 added a few images on Disney Wiki for me. Added 4 images from the episode "Think Pink" on Disney Wiki for me, but Alex2424121 took them right off the wiki. Snowflower2 was sorry that I was banned by Alex2424121. So it will be very nice if you add images on Disney Wiki for me. Images from Doc McStuffins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and Whisker Haven Tales. I'll add some images on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Wiki, and Whisker Haven Tales images on Palace Pets Wiki. Thank you so much!--MurphyWiki (talk) 06:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Who is chilly's best friend? I'm guessing stuffy? Antivs (talk) 20:03, September 23, 2017 (UTC)Who Is Chilly's Best FriendAntivs (talk) 20:03, September 23, 2017 (UTC) *I Think It Is Stuffyx what do you think SFX Resource Hi, there. :) Would you like to help me and Noah over at the SFX Resource?: https://sfx-resource.fandom.com/ LooneyTunerIan (talk) 04:28, January 14, 2020 (UTC)